Don't stop me now
by houseghost
Summary: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanoff Fiction (Avengers)
1. Chapter 1

xxx

Bekanntlich habe ich ja schon an vielen Geschichten getippt und das ist eine davon. Sie liegt bereits eine Weile ungelesen bei mir herum. Jetzt lade ich einen Teil davon hoch, bevor nächstes Jahr der vierte 'Avengers' ins Kino kommt. Der Titel meiner Geschichte schwankt derzeit zwischen „Don't stop me now" und „I want to break free", wie die Songs von Queen, obwohl sie nichts mit den Songs zu tun hat. Jedoch bin ich schon immer ein großer Queen-Fan und habe lange auf einen passenden Film gewartet. Natürlich war ich gleich im Kino, als er raus kam. Die Geschichte mag nicht ganz authentisch sein, was ich vernachlässigen kann, schließlich kann man Geschichten immer anders interpretieren, was mit ein Grund dafür ist, dass ich Fanfictions schreibe, aber ich finde, die Schauspieler haben ihre Sache gut gemacht und die Musik ist einfach Hammer. Sie reißt mich immer mit, sie macht gute Laune.

Hier geht es auch diesmal wieder um ein Pairing, das ich persönlich sehr, sehr liebe: Bruce und Natasha, wie auch immer man sie aneinandergekoppelt nennen mag (ich kann mich noch mit keiner der abgekürzten Versionen richtig anfreunden, werde aber nochmal in mich gehen). Leider fürchte ich, dass Bruce in nicht allzu ferner Zeit zugunsten von Hulk geopfert wird, aber Spekulationen dazu gibt es haufenweise – ich spinne hier nur gedanklich mit. Kurz: Die Avengers stehen nicht gut da und brauchen kräftig Unterstützung. Sollte Bruce 'verschwinden', wäre er ein weiterer Charakter in der Reihe meiner Lieblinge aus Filmen und Büchern, der mir sehr fehlen wird. Bezüglich darauf … ist noch jemandem aufgefallen, dass Bruce' Haare immer grauer geworden sind? Kein gutes Zeichen für seine Co-Existenz mit Hulk. Der _Grüne_ könnte ihn schlucken, wenn er wollte. Andeutungen dafür, dass er 'genug' hat, gab es ja schon in den Filmen. Würg. So ganz ohne Aussichten auf eine Rückkehr von Bruce geht einfach nichts. Abgesehen davon fand ich Bruce und Natasha als Pairing von Anfang an wie auf mich zugeschnitten. Deshalb werdet ihr mit diesem Kapitel auch ohne langes Gezeter vorweg mitten in die Szene hineingerissen. Hoffe ich. Ich finde diese Stelle einfach passend für einen Anfang :D Wenn ihr die Filme kennt und die beiden Charas genauso mögt wie ich, sollte das kein Problem sein.

Gosh. Ich stecke wirklich in diesem verdammten Muster fest, wenn es um Pairings geht: Severus und Hermine, Hector und Elizabeth, Bruce und Natasha. Sogar Jeannie ist steinalt im Vergleich zu Major Healey ;) Es gäbe natürlich noch mehr, die ich aufzählen könnte, einige sind jedoch absolut unbekannt, außerdem würde ich dann noch weiter abschweifen und damit würde auch das Kapitel der Story weiter ungelesen herumliegen.

Also. Insgeheim hoffe ich immer noch auf ein gutes Ende für Natasha und Bruce. Eine schöne Szene, in der sie ein paar Minuten lang mal nicht die Superhelden sein müssen, sondern einfach nur ein bezauberndes Paar, das irritierende und verworrene Gefühle füreinander hat. Zwei Menschen, die nicht wissen, wo sie ihren Platz im Leben finden sollen und deshalb Gemeinsamkeiten haben, die sie einander näherbringen. Zwei Charaktere, die aus diesem Grund perfekt zu meiner Vorliebe fürs Schreiben von Fanfictions passen.

Liebe Grüße

houseghost

xxx

Don't stop me now

Kapitel 1

Die Tür zum Badezimmer ging zu. Erleichtert atmete Bruce auf. Er musste allein sein und eine Dusche hatte er auch nötig. Am besten gleich eine Generalüberholung.

Während er sich rasierte, hielt seine Hand vor dem Spiegel inne. Sie zitterte nicht, er war ganz ruhig. Wenig später, als er das Bad verließ, sollte sich das ändern.

Natasha saß draußen im Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett. Sie trug einen Bademantel und war sofort auf den Beinen. Abwägend sah er sie an. Was machte sie hier?

Die Antwort kam prompt. Aber damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Hatte sie gerade allen Ernstes angedeutet, dass sie zu ihm unter die Dusche gekommen wäre? Offenbar. Sie hatte es nur nicht für einen angemessenen Zeitpunkt gehalten.

„Ich hab das ganze warme Wasser verbraucht", erklärte er schlicht. Schnell trocknete er die restliche Nässe von seiner Haut und griff nach seinem Hemd. Glücklicherweise hatte er bereits eine Hose an. Obwohl er nicht sicher war, wie viel vom Rest seines Körpers sie schon kannte. Meistens war er ziemlich benommen, wenn er nach seiner Verwandlung zu sich kam, was nicht selten in ihrem Beisein geschah.

Unbeholfen wechselten sie einige Worte. Dann war es mit seiner Ruhe vorbei.

„ _Hast du den Verstand verloren?"_

Die Frage hing bleischwer in der dampfigen Luft, die sich um seine Gestalt herum materialisierte. Während er unsicher auf ihre Erwiderung wartete, wurde er sich erst richtig bewusst, dass er es vor ihr ausgesprochen hatte. Doch damit war es nicht getan. Es wäre zu einfach gewesen, aber einfach war hier gar nichts.

Verdammt. Warum antwortete Natasha denn nicht? Würde sie ihn anschreien, würde er es verstehen. Aber diese Stille zwischen ihnen war die reinste Folter für ihn.

xxx

Schweigend stand sie da und sah zu, wie sich seine Konturen immer deutlicher vom feuchten Hintergrund abhoben, sich formten und festigten, wie nach seiner Verwandlung. Als ob ihr Gehirn ihr einen Streich spielte.

Oft genug hatte sie gesehen, wie der Hulk aus ihm herausgebrochen war, hatte ihn im Kampf begleitet und am Ende beruhigt, bis er wieder der Mann geworden war, den sie unbeabsichtigt ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Manchmal kam ihr der _Grüne_ bereits so vertraut vor wie ein alter Kumpel. Aber das mit dem Vertrauen war so eine Sache, die sie nicht abschalten konnte. Wirklich vertraute sie nur sich selbst und wenigen anderen. Bruce war einer davon.

Noch immer tropfte Wasser rhythmisch von seinen schwarzen lockigen Haaren. Verzagt schüttelte er wie ein großer nasser Bär den Kopf und wirkte auf sie gewissermaßen verehrenswert. So merkwürdig es auch klang.

Er war nicht ausfallend geworden, nicht laut, nicht wütend. Und doch hatte er Mühe, sich zu beruhigen. Die Mischung aus ständig wiederkehrendem Unbehagen und eiskalter Überraschung bekam ihm nicht. Ein giftiger Cocktail für seine labile Co-Existenz mit dem anderen.

Nein. Es gab keinen Zwischenfall mit dem _Grünen_. Vielmehr sah Bruce aus, als ob er schlicht nicht fassen konnte, dass Natasha sich für ihn interessierte, wodurch er im Grunde genommen einfach nur hilflos wirkte. Oh ja, er mochte sie und er vertraute ihr ebenso gut wie sie ihm – mehr als allen anderen im Team – niemand wusste das so wie sie.

Verstört zupfte er mit den Händen an den Enden seines Hemds, das unbequem von seinen kräftigen Schultern rutschte und nur das Allernötigste seines Körpers bedeckte, nicht aber die vor Aufregung bebende Brust. Was sie gesagt hatte, war zu viel für ihn, es kümmerte sie jedoch nicht. Sie wollte Antworten, genau wie er.

„Natasha", setzte er leise an, eine Mischung aus blankem Entsetzen und schierem Unglauben in der Stimme. „Das – das würde nicht funktionieren. Schon allein physisch bin ich nicht dazu in der Lage, dir _das_ zu geben. Ein Haus, ein Heim, Kinder, Familie …" Er breitete die Arme aus und sie zeigten in den Raum.

Sein Atem ging schwer und seine Augen, jene dunklen, wachsamen Augen, die sein von Sorgenfalten geprägtes Gesicht so lebendig machten, huschten unruhig umher und streiften immer wieder die Frau vor ihm. Flüchtig wie ein Wimpernschlag. War der mächtige Hulk am Ende nur ein verängstigter kleiner Junge?

Natasha öffnete ein wenig die Lippen. Sie zögerte noch. Nicht, weil er sie verletzt hatte, sondern weil er ihr so verdammt wichtig war. Dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, war keine Neuigkeit. Sie hatte offen mit ihm geflirtet und er hatte mitgespielt. Seit geraumer Zeit ging das nun schon so. Aber diesmal war es kein Auftrag, es war absolut ernst. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie jemanden gefunden, den sie nicht mindestens ausquetschen oder einfach nur töten wollte. Jemanden, der mehr als nur ein Liebhaber zum Zeitvertreib oder ein guter Freund für sie war. Alles, was sich zwischen ihnen ereignet hatte, war nicht gerade einseitig abgelaufen. Er hätte es zumindest ahnen müssen. Warum also nahm es ihn dann so mit?

„Denkst du, es ist mir nicht ernst?", fragte sie schließlich. „Denkst du, ich hätte das zu dir gesagt, um mir einen Scherz mit dir zu erlauben? Bruce, mach die Augen auf! Ich bin genauso wenig dazu in der Lage wie du."

„Es ist sinnlos, Nat. Lass es."

„Das werde ich nicht. Kapierst du es denn nicht? Wir sind vom gleichen Schlag."

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, lachte er bitter auf. „ _Das_ ist jetzt lustig, oder nicht?"

Sie zwang ein Lächeln herauf. Müde legte es sich auf ihr Gesicht wie eine antrainierte Maske, die sie nach Belieben aufsetzen und fallen lassen konnte. „Bei meiner Abschlusszeremonie wurde ich sterilisiert. So gibt es keine Verpflichtungen. Es macht alles einfacher, verstehst du?"

Bruce würgte, als hätte er einen ekelhaften Geschmack im Mund. Er stolperte unbeholfen einen Schritt nach hinten, fing sich wieder und zupfte unbehaglich an dem dunkel karierten Hemd.

„So hätte ich auch reagiert", sagte Natasha kühl. Sie sah kurz weg und schob sich eine lose rote Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Aber wir stehen das durch, wie alles andere. Das ist das, was uns wirklich ausmacht. Es ist unsere gemeinsame Chance."

Er war geschockt in sich zusammengesunken und schluckte schwer. „Tu das nicht, Nat. Bitte." Seine eigene Hilflosigkeit machte ihn nervös, sie spürte es. Sie hatte ihn knallhart getroffen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Familie wolltest", stellte sie sanft fest. Ausweichend. „Es gibt genug Kinder, die kein Zuhause haben. Die sich nach Liebe, etwas zu essen und einem Dach über dem Kopf sehnen. Aber das weißt du natürlich. Du bist vielen von ihnen begegnet, wie jedes Mal, wenn du fort bist."

„Wie kannst du nur diese Vergleiche ziehen? Du führst dieses Leben und denkst … woran … an Adoption?" Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

„Warum nicht? Eines Tages vielleicht. Wir können uns nicht ewig hinter den Monstern in uns verstecken. Denn wenn wir das tun, werden wir ihnen immer ähnlicher. Womöglich ist es ja noch nicht zu spät, um einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen." Sie mochte den Gedanken an eine Familie noch immer, auch wenn er unmöglich haltbar war. Die Wahl ihres Berufs spielte dabei ebenso eine Rolle wie ihre körperliche Versehrtheit. Die Träume blieben trotzdem. „Die Wahrheit ist, wenn man etwas nicht haben kann, geht es einem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."

Bruce' Nasenflügel bebten. Sein Blick glitt wieder durch den Raum. „Hör auf damit."

Sie nickte. Es war ihr anerzogen worden, wie man Menschen in gewissen Situationen reizte, damit sie ihr Dinge verrieten. Manchmal genügten schon einfache Gefühlsregungen. Aber sie wusste auch, dass es unfair war, diesen Trick ihm gegenüber einzusetzen. Es sei denn, sie wollte riskieren, den _Grünen_ herauszulocken.

„Das war gemein", sagte sie entschuldigend. „Du siehst, du bist nicht das einzige hilflose Wesen in diesem Raum. Wir beide sind uns …"

„Wir sind uns ähnlich, verdammt nochmal, ja", unterbrach er sie ernst. „Aber ich bin trotzdem das größere Übel. Du weißt wenigstens, was du tust."

„Das weißt du auch. Gerade jetzt stehst du vor mir und hast die gesamte Kontrolle. Über ihn _und_ mich."

„Was weißt du denn darüber", sagte Bruce scharf.

„Mehr als du denkst."

Sie wandte sich in Richtung Tür und war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, als er sie plötzlich zurückhielt. Irgendwie hatte sie damit gerechnet, deshalb reagierte sie auch nicht darauf. Sie fuhr lediglich herum und sah die starke Hand, die sie am Arm hielt. Mit gemischten Gefühlen schaute sie ihn an. Es kam ihr vor, als würde sie in einen Spiegel blicken. Da war die Angst vor der Zurückweisung, die ständigen Selbstzweifel, einer Aufgabe nicht gewachsen zu sein. Schwach aufkeimende Wut …

Natasha ließ alles davon zu, er war schließlich kein Auftrag, sondern jemand, den sie gern hatte. Sehr gern sogar.

Bruce seinerseits blieb ganz ruhig. „Wenn du Träume hast", sagte er mild, „dann lass dich nicht aufhalten. Mach sie wahr."

„Es ist nicht leicht in unserer Branche, den richtigen Kerl zu finden", erwiderte sie spitz.

Er ließ sie los und schob seine Hand durch die feuchten Haare. Sie zitterte leicht. „Nat. Was würdest du denn an meiner Stelle tun?"

Deutlich hörte sie nun das Unwohlsein heraus, aber es änderte nichts daran, dass sie verletzt war.

Scheiße. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war sie wirklich verliebt.

Sie ging aus dem Zimmer. Unerwartet folgte er ihr. Die Treppe hinunter, an ihren komisch dreinblickenden Kollegen vorbei und weiter hinaus ins Freie. Auf dem Weg zur Scheune holte er sie im Laufschritt ein. Abermals griff er nach ihr.

„Warte."

Sie blieb stehen und kollidierte fast mit ihm. Normalerweise hatte sie ausgezeichnete Reflexe, aber im Augenblick war sie nicht diese überdimensionale Kampfmaschine. Sie war jemand anders. Jemand, der ihr fremd war.

Bruce hielt ihren Arm fest. Während er sie ansah, überschlugen sich ihre Emotionen und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie sie nicht hätte zulassen dürfen. Aber dafür war es längst zu spät. Sie und Bruce hatten mehr Gemeinsamkeiten, als sie sich je eingestehen würden.

„Ich will, dass wir vernünftig über alles reden", sagte Bruce leise. Er schloss zu ihr auf und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

Wärme und ein kalter Schauer überkam sie. Sie schloss kurz die Augen. Jede Berührung zwischen ihnen war wie Feuer auf der Haut. Nur nicht mit ganz so schlimmen Auswirkungen, wie sie sich eingestehen musste. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, das vielleicht eher den wohltuenden Sonnenstrahlen an einem kalten Wintertag gleichkam. Tausendmal verstärkt und mit intensivster Empfindung natürlich.

„Wir sollten rein gehen. Die anderen streiten sich bestimmt um die Logenplätze am Fenster, wenn sie uns hier stehen sehen", sagte sie dann.

Sie unterdrückte den Impuls, einen finsteren Blick zum Haus zu werfen oder Bruce stehenzulassen und das ohnehin schon zerrupfte Team zu meucheln, führte ihn in die Scheune und verriegelte von innen die Tür. Eine rein überflüssige Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Sie wollte mit ihm allein sein, aber da das Haus bis zum Dachgiebel mit Superhelden gefüllt war, gab es kaum einen ruhigen Platz, um eine Meinungsverschiedenheit auszutragen. Dabei hatten sich alle bemüht, ihr und Bruce so viel Privatsphäre wie möglich zu geben, wie sie sich eingestehen musste. Warum sonst hätten sie sich auf beengtem Raum in die Küche pferchen sollen, um ihnen das Bad und das Schlafzimmer zu überlassen?

Nat seufzte leise. Sie wusste, dass sie ihre Unstimmigkeit mit Bruce beilegen musste. So schnell wie möglich. Die Avengers hatten abermals eine kräftige Niederlage erlitten. Sie mussten sich erst wieder sammeln und dabei war es ihnen keine Hilfe, wenn sie sich untereinander in die Haare bekamen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht anfahren", sagte Bruce und blickte sie sanft an.

„Hast du nicht." Sie nahm Haltung an verschränkte defensiv die Arme vor der Brust.

Bruce überzeugten ihre Worte nicht. Er setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf … Vielleicht hatte sie zu schnell abgeblockt, dachte sie bei sich.

„Nat, ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen, aber du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht mit deinem harten Gesichtsausdruck."

„Was gefällt dir daran nicht? Ich kenn' da jemanden, der grün wird, wenn er wütend ist, aber trotzdem mag ich ihn. In seinem Inneren ist er ein guter Kerl. Zumindest hab ich das immer geglaubt."

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, das weißt du", entgegnete er kopfschüttelnd.

Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Bruce wandte das Gesicht ab und atmete tief in seinen Bauch. Erst nach einigen Sekunden sah er sie wieder an.

„Nochmal von vorne. Was du gesagt hast, hat mich überrascht. Du weißt, dass ich keine Überraschungen mag."

„Das ist mir neu", gab sie spöttisch zurück.

Bruce strich mit seinen Fingern an seinem Haaransatz entlang, als würde er nach Worten suchen. Andere Worte, die ihm in ihrer Gegenwart nur nicht einfallen wollten. Sie verwirrte ihn gehörig, daran hatte sie keine Zweifel. Entgegenwirken konnte sie dem trotzdem nicht.

„Schön, dann lass es mich anders sagen …"

Natasha spürte, dass das ihre letzte Chance war. Würde sie ihn weiter reizen, hätte sie verspielt. Bruce mochte im Kern seines Herzens gutmütig sein, aber irgendwann hatte auch er die Schnauze voll von ihrem hochtrabenden Gehabe. Sie musste einen Teil dieser Fassade fallen lassen. Und das schnell.

„Ich weiß, das kommt vielleicht zu spät. Ich hätte dich nicht ermutigen sollen", fuhr Bruce fort. „Es war falsch von mir, auf deine Flirts einzugehen. Nicht dass ich es nicht wollen würde; du bist die einzige Person, der ich wirklich vertraue. Warum ich das tue, kann ich mir allerdings nicht erklären. Ich sollte niemandem trauen. Den Grund dafür kennst du. Und genau darum gibt es noch an die hundert weitere Gründe, warum das mit uns nichts wird. Es kann nicht funktionieren. Sieh dich doch mal an, Nat. Und dann mich. Meine Haare werden langsam grau. Ich bin nur ein abgewrackter Wissenschaftler, mehr nicht. Danach kannst du unmöglich gesucht haben."

„Darum geht es dir? Du machst dir Sorgen wegen deines Alters?", fragte sie beherrscht leise, obwohl sie am liebsten aufgelacht hätte. Er war tatsächlich ein paar Jahre älter, aber das kümmerte sie nicht. Sie hatte viele Männer kennengelernt. Mehr als sie wollte, intensiver als es ihr gefiel. Aber nicht ein einziger von ihnen war wie er gewesen. Keiner sonst besaß die Gabe, sie so anzusehen. Das rätselhafte Wissen, ihr wahres Verlangen und echte Gefühle in ihr zu wecken. „Bruce, auch ich kann diesen Job nicht ewig machen. Ich meine, ich bin gut. Aber irgendwann müssen deutlich jüngere Leute ran."

Eindringlich sah er sie an, wobei seine Augen lebhaft funkelten. „Pass auf, dass du dich nicht in was verrennst, Nat. Ich bin ein Experiment, da weiß man nie, wie, wann oder wo es endet. Eines Tages könnte mich das meine ganzen restlichen Jahre auf einmal kosten. Das Ding könnte mich auch ganz einfach zerfetzen, mein Hirn zerquetschen und für immer meinen Körper in Besitz nehmen. Was wäre dann noch von mir übrig?"

Während Natasha das Gesagte sacken ließ, für das ihr trotz ihrer Schlagfertigkeit ausgerechnet jetzt in seinem Beisein kein Widerspruch einfallen wollte, wanderte Bruce wie ein eingesperrter Tiger im Zoo vor ihr auf und ab. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie ihn, wie sie es schon unzählige Male getan hatte. Und wie immer kam sie zum gleichen Schluss.

„Du kennst mich. Du kennst meinen Beruf und weißt, dass ich bereit bin, jedes Risiko einzugehen und die Konsequenzen zu tragen", sagte sie. „Selbst wenn es schief geht, hätte ich am Ende lieber eine schöne Erinnerung mit dir, als es nicht mal versucht zu haben. Ich bin nicht unsterblich, Bruce. Meine Zeit läuft genauso ab wie deine. Wer weiß, vielleicht tickt meine Uhr sogar schneller, weil ich keinen habe, der die Kugeln, die für mich bestimmt sind, wieder ausspuckt."

Sein Blick traf sie hart und sie hielt ihm ungebrochen stand. Nicht etwa, weil sie es jahrelang geübt hatte. Sie wollte ihm vermitteln, dass sie es aufrichtig ernst mit ihm meinte.

„Nat. Warum tust du das?" Er sagte es unglaublich sanft, so dass sie fröstelte.

„Das weißt du genau."

„Tue ich das?" Leise. Zaghaft. Unbeholfen. Er spielte auf Reserve, weil er nicht weiter wusste. Oder weil er nicht die Kraft für solche Auseinandersetzungen aufwenden konnte, solange ein Mitbewohner um die Vorherrschaft seines Körpers buhlte.

Ja. Fast hatte sie ihn soweit. Sie spannte ihre Muskeln an, bis der Nachhall seiner Stimme in ihrem Kopf verebbte. Augenblicklich war ihr zumute, als würden mehrere Dinge zugleich geschehen und dabei ihre geschärften Sinne überfluten. Nicht zum ersten Mal nahm sie jede Regung von ihm in sich auf wie eine hochkonzentrierte Droge. Und das nur aus dem Grund, weil die Früchte ihrer Ausbildung nicht darauf ausgelegt waren, das Rätsel der Liebe zu verstehen.

„Warum machst du mir was vor?", hielt sie jetzt dagegen.

Was er mit ihr machte, rechtfertigte es, jedwede seiner Fragen unbeantwortet zu lassen. Es wirkte. Für einen kurzen triumphalen Moment, der für jemanden mit weniger Erfahrung nicht wahrnehmbar gewesen wäre, glaubte sie, ihn wanken zu sehen. Ein Mann, der eine alte Freundin in den Arm nehmen wollte und sich vielleicht darüber hinaus vergessen könnte. Doch ebenso schnell war es wieder vorbei und Bruce sah aus, als wäre ihm bei dem Gedanken ganz und gar nicht wohl, sie könnten mehr als nur Freunde sein.

Kaum hörbar schnaubte sie. „Ich hab gesehen, wie du gezögert hast."

„Richtig. Die Expertin", sagte Bruce. Es klang bitter.

Wenige Augenblicke vergingen, in denen sie sich einfach nur ansahen.

„Tief in dir fragst du dich 'was wäre, wenn …'."

„Das wäre zu einfach. Es gibt so viel, das ich mich frage." Er blinzelte und sah weg.

Darin war er gut. Sich zurückziehen. Abhauen. Aber selbst in den entlegensten Gegenden fanden ihn die Geister, die nach ihm suchten. Wo sollte er noch hin? Sich dem _Grünen_ überlassen? Vielleicht. Eines Tages … Aber nicht heute.

 _Er hatte gezögert._

Natasha wusste, dass es ihn quälte. Weiter durfte sie nicht gehen. Er war kein Auftrag. Und das hier war Neuland für sie.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't stop me now

Kapitel 2

Diffuses Licht fiel ins Innere der Scheune und es roch angenehm nach Stroh. Natasha mochte diesen geheimen Rückzugsort. Immer dann, wenn sie nicht gerade irgendwo einen Job zu erledigen hatte, kam sie hier her, um Clint und seine Familie zu besuchen, die ihr wie eine eigene war. Ein Stück heile Welt. Im Moment fühlte sie sich jedoch in dieser gewohnten Umgebung fehl am Platz. Es lag nicht an Bruce, der den Kopf so voller Probleme hatte, dass sie meinte, sie durch seine Gehirnwindungen kriechen hören zu können. Er war einfach am Boden zerstört nach allem. Die eine Hand hatte er in der Hosentasche, die andere schob er durch seine zerwühlten schwarzen Locken. Er wirkte, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, doch er tat es nicht. Ihr ging es ebenso, weshalb sie langsam glaubte, dass es ein Fehler war, mit ihm reden zu wollen. Welche Gefühle sie auch immer füreinander hatten, sie mussten warten.

Für eine ganze Weile schon sahen sie sich verhalten an, bis Natasha das Schweigen brach und den Anfang machte: „Du hast recht. Ich hätte nicht damit anfangen sollen. Wir haben schon genug Probleme."

Ihr war nicht wohl dabei zumute, als sie das sagte, aber manchmal musste auch sie einsehen, dass nur noch der Rückzug blieb. Sie drehte sich um, wandte sich der Tür zu und entriegelte sie. Ohne sich umzusehen, ging sie zum Haus zurück. Sie wusste, dass Bruce hinterher kam, wenngleich er nichts auf ihr Friedensangebot erwiderte und sie ihm ihrerseits hartnäckig keine Beachtung mehr schenkte. Es war besser so. Der Bogen war überspannt und der Punkt erreicht, wo es nichts mehr zu sagen gab.

Drinnen herrschte eine angespannte Betriebsamkeit, untermalt von leisem Stimmengewirr. Unweigerlich überkam sie das Gefühl, in irgendwas reingeplatzt zu sein. Was das war, konnte sie sich denken.

„Äh, kann einer von euch beiden kochen?" Unverkennbar das Großmaul von Tony. Nicht weniger dezent fügte er an: „Das Küchenpersonal ist unterbesetzt und dieses ganze Gekloppe macht hungrig – nichts für ungut, Banner."

Sie hörte ein leises Schnauben hinter sich. Schnell schlug sie eine Kurve zur Küche ein, wo Clint und Laura einträchtig Seite an Seite ein wohlschmeckendes Abendessen zubereiteten. Dafür brauchte sie nur dem köstlichen Duft zu folgen. Die beiden waren ein perfekt eingespieltes Team. Sie lebten mit ihren Kindern von dem, was die Farm hergab, und waren glücklich damit.

Legere lehnte sie sich gegen den Türstock und klopfte an. „Achtung, hier kommt der Stimmungskiller."

Clint schaute sie von der Seite her an und runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist zu hart zu dir selbst. Vielleicht haben wir alle einfach nur Hunger."

„Mag sein."

„Möchtest du drüber reden?"

„Nicht wirklich. Erzähl mir was, das mich aufheitert. Bitte." Hoffentlich beließ er es dabei. Im Abblocken war sie gut und normalerweise respektierte er das.

„Tony hat den Vorschlag gemacht, frischen Hummer einfliegen zu lassen. Aber ich hab ihn abgewürgt. Das ist ein sicheres Haus und so soll es auch bleiben", kam es achselzuckend zurück.

Natasha schaute ihn skeptisch an.

„Frag erst gar nicht. Ich bin sicher, es war einer seiner üblichen Scherze."

„Ich finde, er ist gar nicht _so_ übel, wie ihr immer gesagt habt", warf Laura ein.

 _Oh nein. Bitte nicht._ Vollkommen überzogen verdrehte Natasha die Augen, ein angeeigneter Reflex, sobald Tonys Ego ins Spiel kam.

„Woher er diese Wirkung auf Frauen hat, wüsste ich nur zu gern", kommentierte Clint zynisch. „Nat, wo du schon mal hier bist, willst du uns nicht beim Kochen helfen?"

Ihr schief gerichteter Blick entlockte ihm ein herausforderndes Grinsen.

„Lass sie, Schatz. Sie ist unser Gast." Laura zwinkerte in ihre Richtung.

„Deine Frau ist klüger als du, Clint. Wenn wir das Essen auch essen wollen, geh ich lieber nicht an den Herd. Du weißt ja, was ich beim letzten Mal angerichtet habe. Außerdem kann ich nicht riskieren, die anderen da draußen noch mehr gegen mich aufzubringen."

„Wie wahr. Besser, du erinnerst mich nicht daran", lachte Clint spöttisch. „Aber was die anderen anbelangt, glaube ich, liegst du falsch. Keiner hat was dagegen, wenn du was mit Bruce anfängst. Ihr ergänzt euch auf wundersame Weise und das meine ich nur positiv."

Natasha sank entmutigt auf einen der Küchenstühle nieder. Das klang verdächtig nach tiefgründigen Gesprächen oder zumindest hitzigen Diskussionen, wobei ihr Bruce fast mehr leidtat als sie sich selbst. Ihn hatte das Ausmaß der Verwüstung am schlimmsten mitgenommen, er war schließlich außer Kontrolle gewesen.

Vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag ein Schneidebrett und ein Messer. Sie nahm das Messer und bohrte die Spitze gedankenverloren in das Brett. Ein wenig verstand sie Tonys Reaktionen nach dem Desaster sogar. Was die anderen für unpassende Witze hielten, war für ihn ein klassischer Weg, mit den Dingen umzugehen, die das Heldendasein unschön nach sich zog. Irgendwie damit zurechtzukommen, um dann weiter zu machen. Mal sehen, wie lange er das noch durchhielt, schoss es ihr in den Kopf. Denn wer diese Hürde nicht packte, war irgendwann nur noch ein von Selbstzweifeln zerfressener Idiot und hatte in dem Gewerbe eindeutig nichts verloren.

„Ich glaube, ihr seid meine einzigen Freunde hier. Wie schlimm ist es gelaufen da draußen?", tastete sie sich vorsichtig an das Thema Bruce heran.

„Keine Ahnung, was du meinst. Alle sind sehr friedlich", sagte Clint und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit stoisch auf einen Berg geputztes Gemüse, während Laura taktvoll in der Vorratskammer verschwand und so tat, als würde sie nach etwas suchen.

„Du lügst. Du weißt genau, was ich meine." Natasha machte vor ihm keinen Hehl aus ihrem Interesse an Bruce. Wenn jemand es wissen durfte, dann die Bartons. Die anderen reimten sich sowieso zusammen, was sie wollten.

„Dann ist da doch etwas?" Interessiert drehte er sich zu ihr um, lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen gegen das Spülbecken und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich. Aber dieses heimliche Getuschel hinter meinem Rücken nervt."

„Wen nervt es? Dich oder ihn? Und warum? Etwa, weil was dran ist an der Sache?"

„Du lehnst dich ziemlich weit aus dem Fenster, Clint."

Clint blieb ganz locker. „Antworte einfach."

„Schön", seufzte sie in gemäßigtem Ton. „Es geht mir nur um ihn. Er braucht Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten. Er macht sich schon genug Vorwürfe. Verdammt! Wenn ich ihn doch nur in Ruhe gelassen hätte!" Der letzte Satz war lauter als beabsichtigt aus ihr herausgeplatzt und Clint hob abwehrend die Arme.

„Hey, ganz ruhig bleiben. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, kannst du es gleich in den Nachrichten verbreiten lassen, okay?" Sie nickte und er fuhr fort: „Hör zu, Nat, niemand kann euch verbieten, dass ihr euch aufeinander zubewegt. Das ist eine Sache, die nur euch beide was angeht."

„Verstehst du nicht? Es ist nicht schwer, zu erkennen, dass sie über Bruce und mich geredet haben. So offensichtlich ist es schon."

„Das ist es nur deshalb, weil wir uns nicht immer vor der Wahrheit verstecken können. Wir gehen alle große Risiken ein. Wenn wir nichts haben, das uns mit beiden Beinen am Boden hält, verlieren wir den Verstand. Und wenn du dich zu ihm hingezogen fühlst, schäme dich nicht dafür", beruhigte sie Clint.

„Ich weiß. Ich frage mich nur … ach, vergiss es", sagte Natasha abwesend.

„Du willst wissen, ob Bruce darauf eingehen würde, wenn es den Hulk nicht gäbe, richtig?"

„Wenn du es so formulierst, ja. Aber diese Frage erübrigt sich."

Entnervt seufzte sie. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt: Ungewissheit. Dieselbe, die sie in Bruce' Augen gesehen hatte.

Dieses beunruhigende Gefühl bestärkte sich noch, da das gesamte Team planlos im Wohnzimmer herumlungerte und aufs Abendessen wartete. Eine Truppe am Boden zerstörter Kreaturen, die nur versucht hatten, das ganz große Chaos zu verhindern. Der Schuss war jedoch gehörig nach hinten losgegangen, wenn Natasha so darüber resümierte. Und jetzt tat ihr Bruce wirklich leid. Es schmerzte sie, zu sehen, wie er sich im Jet abgekapselt und in seine Decke verkrochen und nach der Landung abgeschlagen als letzter das Haus betreten hatte. Was hatte die Scarlet Witch in seinem Kopf ausgelöst, um diese Wut in Hulk zu entfesseln? Woran erinnerte sich Bruce? Ein Häuserblock komplett dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Ein paar andere vom Einsturz bedroht. Nicht auszudenken, wie viele Menschen dabei verletzt worden oder gestorben waren.

Clint musterte sie eindringlich. „Du magst ihn. Sehr sogar. Und jetzt machst du dir Vorwürfe, weil du ihm nicht helfen kannst", sagte er ohne Umschweife.

„Ja. Nein. Ich weiß es nicht. Seit der Gründung der Avengers war zwischen uns immer irgendwas. Aber jetzt … ich kann es mir nicht erklären."

„Vertrauen. Was du meinst, ist Vertrauen. Deshalb habt ihr euch aufeinander zubewegt."

Dass er sofort die Antwort kannte, brachte sie aus der Fassung. Im Augenblick war das ohnehin schwer zu verstehen. Sie hatte eher das Gefühl, als hätten sie sich vorhin weit voneinander entfernt. Hoffentlich hatte sie Bruce dabei nicht verloren.

„Wieso ist es so offensichtlich für dich?", wollte sie wissen.

„Weil ich dich kenne. Du hättest nicht so viel Zeit in ihn investiert, wenn er dir gleichgültig wäre. Die Menschen, die du an dich heranlässt, müssen schon was Besonderes sein."

„So wie du?", zog sie ihn auf, bereute es aber sofort und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ja, so ähnlich." Clint war nicht anzumerken, dass sie ihn getroffen hatte.

„Das war fies von mir, entschuldige. Ich bin heute irgendwie geladen."

„Zu mir kannst du alles sagen, das weißt du. Aber bei den anderen solltest du dich zurückhalten. Es war hart für uns alle. Wenn du willst, kannst du schon mal den Tisch decken. Vielleicht geht es uns nach dem Essen besser."

Das war die Kehrseite der Medaille, die immer dann zum Vorschein kam, wenn das Adrenalin aus den Adern verschwunden war. Psychokram, mit dem jeder von ihnen klarkommen musste. Nicht einer von ihnen hatte nicht mit Schuldgefühlen zu kämpfen. Aus dem Wunsch heraus, das Richtige zu tun. Davon konnte Natasha ein Liedchen singen; eine ganze Arie, um genau zu sein. Sie fühlten sich nutzlos, wenn nicht sogar hilflos. Der einzige Weg, der aus diesem Teufelskreis hinausführte, war der, dem Strudel aus Selbstvorwürfen, Zweifeln und Schmerz ein Ende zu bereiten. Aber bevor sie einen Plan ins Leben riefen, was sie tun sollten, mussten sie erst zu sich selbst finden.


End file.
